


Necessary Softness

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Species Swap, Trollstuck, fanfic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: John and Cronus are kismeses. After a particularly intense session, John is forced to look after Cronus. Itisn'tpale.





	Necessary Softness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meister (CruelInsanity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelInsanity/gifts).



> anonymous asked:
> 
> JohnCronus kismesistude, aftercare after a rough session? Troll John, indigo blood (Zahhaks' color, some people calls the Makaras' color that)
> 
> (Requested by [ Meister](https://ultistes-meister.tumblr.com/))

You undo the last chain from around Cronus's neck and he slumps forward the instant he's no longer supported by it. You catch him on reflex.

'Hey, are you okay?' you ask. 'I thought you were good?'

He lifts his head enough to look at you. 

'Did good?' he asks.

'Aw, Crone, you're not supposed to do that, buddy.'

You heave him onto your shoulder, and carry him to your concupiscent platform. He doesn't object as you lay him down, mostly because he's passed the fuck out. 

'Some tough seadweller you are,' you sigh.

When you were pitch with Dave, before you'd settled in the flushed quadrant much to everyone's relief, you would just foist him off on Rose to deal with. But Cronus doesn't have a moirail. He needs one, really, but you don't make it a habit of worrying about your kismesis's quadrants. You're not  _Karkat_.

You also don't make it a habit of getting yourself in the kind of state Cronus is in. It'd take someone stronger than him to top you. There's a reason you dumped Rose before you got a chance to pail her. 

You know the theory, though. You collect supplies and manage to make it back to Cronus before he wakes up. Which,  _ugh,_ it would have been so much more convenient if he had just snuck off while you were away. 

'You're so loathsome,' you tell him. 'I'm actually gonna be able to do all this and still hate you. That's pretty impressive.'

He doesn't reply, seeing as he's unconscious.

You clean up the slurry that splashed on his legs, and then the blood from various cuts. You dab ointment on his bruises and rub down the muscles in his arms and legs. You pull a face when you see how badly you ruined his clothes. You get some of your pyjamas instead. He stirs as you pick up his legs and shove them in the pants and you growl at him to let him know you are  _not_  vacillating on him right now.

'John ...' he says.

'Shut up!' you say. 'I still hate you, alright?'

You climb onto the platform and drape your body over his.

'This isn't even a cuddle,' you grumble. 'And this certainly isn't a jam or any kind of advice, but use your fucking safeword before you pass out, bulgelord!'

'Yeah ...' he says. 

'You need to fix this bullshit where you cover your insecurity with fake confidence and you need to do it better than just snapping at people.'

'Sorry ... You're warm.'

'Fuck off.'

He nuzzles into your neck. God, you hate him. 


End file.
